I like it when you're a girl
by Chayenne
Summary: 'Harry, you really are only a fake woman!' Harry is turned into a girl by a potion and Draco is adamant that she should be showered with presents now. How can Harry convince him that he is wrong? Cute litte story about some jewelry...Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own neither Harry nor Draco, although I definitely would like to... They belong to JK.  
  
I like it when you are a girl  
  
' Do you like it? ' asked Draco.  
  
'Of course I like it, you prat. ' said Harry leaning over the display-case. She was eyeing a pair of wonderful diamond earrings which, naturally, cost at least a fortune. She didn't even tried to make out the blur of zeros on the tag. She gathered her long, wavy, black hair in one hand to hold it back from falling in her face and wondered whether being turned into a girl by a potion automatically means behaving like a girl, fancying things girls do and whatnot. Strange, considering that he is still Harry Potter and it should not matter, that a tiny little accident in the Potions Lab has turned him temporarily into a girl. Nice package though: long legs, tits and all those mysteries that make a girl a girl - no more peaking under skirts, she has her own now to lift...  
  
But if all this doesn't count at all, why has she been salivating over those goddamned diamonds as if her life depended on it? It was Dracos's voice that forced her return to reality. Her boyfriend has just asked the shop-assistant to take the aforementioned pair of earrings out of the case for them.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' she straightened herself up dumbfounded.  
  
Draco shrugged and did it with audacious nonchalance.  
  
'I'm buying them for you' he announced in an 'I-fail-to-see-what-is-not- clear-darling' voice.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
'Have you gone nuts or what? They cost a fortune and you have already forced a bracelet on me that also cost a fortune and...'  
  
'Forced it on you?!' raised Draco an elegant eyebrow, then just gave an amused chuckle and nodded to the shopkeeper who was asking whether she could wrap the yewels up in a nice package. ' You said you liked them, so I buy them for you. What's the matter with that?'  
  
'Well, that...' Harry was clearly gaping. 'That...'  
  
Draco was the Zen-master himself, waiting patiently for his boy...girlfriend now, to pull herself together for making a good point.  
  
'First of all' began Harry 'it's that you're pouring a damn vast sum of money down the drain...'  
  
'I'm an unabashedly rich guy' came the reply.  
  
'Secondly, I don't need them at all...!'  
  
'It is not exactly the need that brings people to purchase jewels. And I love buying things to you now that you happen to be a girl.' grinned Draco. 'I'd clear the whole shop right there if I were not sure that you will throw a tantrum and it all ends up at the bottom of the lake. I might be rich but I am not stupid.'  
  
Harry pouted and doing so she acknowledged that Draco's line of thoughts might not be a complete crap. 'Is there anything else you can come up with, baby? ' asked the Slytherin patiently.  
  
'There is!' cried Harry triumphantly. 'This whole thing has no sense also because although at the moment I'm a girl and I could wear them all right, this state is not permanent and when my journey in the land of sexes is over, I'll be happy if I can use them as cuffs at all, baby! Not to mention that bracelet...'  
  
Draco gave a little sigh.  
  
'I can't believe you are trying to convince me not to shower you with presents' You really are only a fake woman, Harry!'  
  
'This means, I have convinced you?!' asked Harry expectantly.  
  
'You wish, baby.' grinned Draco. He stepped closer to the slim, green-eyed demon wrapped in expensive and damn sexy pieces of clothes and sneaked his arms around her tender waist ever so slowly. Harry pouted again, proving that she sure-as-hell cannot be bought that easily, but Draco brooking no quarters, claimed her lips - inviting even in their present state of pouting - and after having sucked and licked and kissed them for enough time, he drew back again to look deeply in Harry's eyes. 'My answer to your third argument is: I don't give a fuck!, and if you continue fighting me I swear I'll buy you another bunch of jewelry only to piss you off and I won't make love to you till you have started wear them!'  
  
Harry tilted her head to one side.  
  
'What makes you think that I am so desperately dependent on your cock? Ever since I have been turned, the whole school are having wet dreams starring me being shagged. I only have to snap my fingers...'  
  
Indulgently, Draco smiled.  
  
'Nice. But unfortunately it's only me who is good enough for you' he said, his voice void of the tiniest uncertainty. It was a fact and when Harry gave a little chuckle and lowered her gaze, she certified it by doing so.  
  
Draco kissed her gently on the forehead , then turned her around to face the display-case again.  
  
'I've changed my mind' he informed the shop-assistant. harry let out a strange little sound which he found absolutely endearing, but of course he didn't show it in any form. The hands of the shop-assistant froze above the neat bow decorating the package she has so expertly put together and she looked up at Draco confused.  
  
'Sir?'  
  
With a patronizing manner, only a blue-blooded aristocrat can get away alive in public, he gestured towards the package.  
  
'Unwrap it, please, the lady whishes to put them on right here and now!'  
  
'She wishes not!' hissed Harry, but Draco ignored her completely. He waited for the earrings to appear again, then took them out of the pack and turned to Harry.  
  
'Please?'  
  
To tell the truth, Harry was spellbounded. She has always known that Draco's upbringing had been flawless and he was famous for his suave manner in school - which he only showed when he got bored of acting like an utter bastard - but the way he presented himself in places like this shop of ultimate luxury.well, that was something unrivalled and breathtaking. The shop-assistants almost stabbed each other in the back to be the one who serves him, even though with 18 his face was more of an 15 years old's.  
  
'That lady.is that me?!' smiled Harry lopsidedly. It was strange to be called a lady. Ladies are polished and dignified and graceful and...damn right, Draco has his way with the words.  
  
'You are indeed' nodded the Slytherin. 'The Lady of my Heart. So, do you let me...?'  
  
It was nice and thrilling the way he fumbled with her ear-lobes taking care of them both, then stepped back and admired his work openly.  
  
'A mirror, please!' he said and it took Harry a couple of seconds to realize that he had talked to the shop-assistant, because he didn't as much as looked in her direction. And suddenly, the picture the mirror reflected was not simply one of a beautiful, young girl, but of a real luxury diva.  
  
'Draco...' she breathed. the boy grinned.  
  
'So much fuss over some worthless bijoux, really!'  
  
Harry was studying herself in the mirror with care, occasionally touching the earrings.  
  
'Dray, I just can't go back to school like this' she gulped. 'What'll the others think?!'  
  
Draco, who has already signed the check, now gently took her arm and started to steer her out of the shop.  
  
'Well, they will surely think, that Harry Potter is at the moment a beautiful young women' he purred 'and that Draco Malfoy is an unabashedly rich young man, moreover is desperately in love with aforementioned Harry (which is not a novelty of course...) and so he is running into unnecessary expenses because of her all the time. Plus, they will think...'  
  
He courteously opened the door in front of her then followed Harry from behind to the street.  
  
'...that Harry is desperately in love with Draco (which is also nothing new) and so she lets Draco force all kinds of luxury gifts on her, and because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, she has decided to wear them for him.'  
  
Harry sighed and looked in the blond Slytherin's eyes.  
  
'Your tongue should be cut out.' she said weakly 'Especially now that I am a girl and only Merlin knows why but I fell so....weak when I'm with you.'  
  
Draco touched Harry's raven hair and absentmindedly curled a strand around his index finger. His silver eyes lazily, unhastily mapped up the girls face.  
  
'I've never ever seen such a beauty like you before, do you know that?' he asked and he looked completely mesmerized. 'I look at you and what I see, takes my breath away...and through it all, I know that in the inside it is you, Harry. These are your green eyes and...you blush the same way when I say such things to you.'  
  
They bought chuckled. Harry's cheeks turned indeed a tad pink.  
  
'I like it when you're a girl' said Draco finally, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. Her lips obediently opened for him and their tongues toughed. It felt so good: slippery, silky, hot. No-one in this world kissed better than Draco. An incredibly, almost binding power lied in his kisses that made Harry shiver with delight, even though now, as a girl, she somehow couldn't reach her usual inner power to duel Draco's with it. So she just let herself go and trusted Draco with whatever he intended to do to her. It was rather pleasurable. Delectable. Sweet.  
  
Oh, yeah, in minutes like these, Harry himself very much liked to be a girl, too.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this sweet little story. Please leave a review and let me know! And why don't you just read my other fics as well...?They are only a few clicks away. 


End file.
